Video Games
by Mrs. Hyde Darcy
Summary: Porque ele só queria seu corpo, ele só queria jogar e ela? Só não queria estar só e se prendeu nesse jogo, como num video game. 18


Gemer!

Gemidos eram a única coisa que a minha boca conseguia produzir, esse som brutalmente e sensualmente distorcido, que arranha minha garganta dando prazer ao sair finalmente, quase como um orgasmo.

Luffy estava insano, a cada gemido meu parecia mais feroz, como se quisesse beber todo esse prazer que eu estava sentindo, sua língua no meu peito, chupando, lambendo, seus dentes mordiscando levemente meus mamilos, me faziam revirar os olhos.

Entenda, eu não sou uma mulher pervertida ou sem escrúpulos, mas também não sou uma santa. Quando ele me toca assim, me olha com essa cara, essa cara como se fosse me engolir de tanta excitação, eu não quero ser pura, eu quero que ele me manche com todo esse prazer, com toda essa impureza, eu quero que ele me preencha com tudo, pois só assim não me sinto mais só.

Eu sei que ele é um canalha, que ele dorme com muitas outras, que suas palavras são vazias, aquele meu amigo bobo de infância sumira para sempre no meio de várias pernas que não eram minhas. Sim, eu sinto ciúmes, ciúmes dele com elas.

Eu aprendi a amá-lo, e ele aprendeu a brincar comigo.

Tomo isso como castigo: sempre brinquei com todos os homens, os seduzia e os jogava no lixo, os fazia gozar como nunca e depois não atendia mais os telefonemas, eu amava os ver aos meus pés, e agora aqui estava eu numa cama gemendo descontroladamente entregue a o único cara que resistiu a mim e apenas me usa.

Talvez eu realmente mereça, mas o prazer que ele me dá não é maior do que a sensação de vazio e desespero de quando ele se levanta no meio da noite e vai embora me deixando aqui sozinha, essa dor... Eu sempre acho que não vou superar que eu deveria deixa-lo ir de vez, não deixa-lo me usar, mas eu não consigo!

Ele é como nicotina, e eu sou uma fumante.

Sei que eu sou fraca, mas como não seria com ele me despindo assim? Beijando-me como se eu fosse a única mulher do planeta, a única que importa, a única.

"Eu te amo Nami"

Eu gelei. Aquela frase fez cada parte do meu corpo estremecer e se arrepiar e ele sentiu isso e riu, será que ele estava zombando da minha cara? Será que ele dizia aquilo para as outras com quem ele dormia?

"Não fale besteiras" – respondi

"Por que isso seria besteira?" – disse sadicamente.

"Porque eu não me importo com o que você sente" – menti descaradamente.

"Então por que seu corpo se arrepia quando eu toco você? Por que você só falta gozar quando eu grito seu nome? Por que você corou quando eu disse que te amava?" – falou enquanto beijava meu pescoço entre pausas e foi descendo pela barriga até chegar lá.

Eu delirei, a língua dele entrava com vontade, os movimentos circulares, alternando, aumentando e diminuindo a velocidade e intensidade, estavam me matando... será que alguém alguma vez morreu de prazer? Ter ali, no meio das minhas pernas, me fazia esquecer os sentimentos não retribuídos por parte dele.

"Me responda!" – ele ordenou com sua voz rouca de prazer, sua cara séria, seus lábios molhados e entreabertos , seu cabelo preto despenteado e bagunçado, molhado de suor e pregado na sua testa dava um ar másculo, um ar de poder!

"Eu quero você, dentro de mim, agora!"

Eu não estava aguentando, eu o queria, eu o queria logo, eu o queria, eu o quero!

Eu preciso dele, eu necessito dele, eu preciso!

A minha voz saiu tão submissa, tão cheia de luxúria, que ele me beijou com força, com vontade, colocou uma das mãos na minha cintura, apertando, descendo para o quadril, e com a outra colocou seu pênis já ereto na minha entrada, parando o beijo e olhando bem fundo nos meus olhos por uns segundos, por aqueles segundos me perdi em suas orbes negras, o olhar daqueles breves segundos era profundo, quase como se ele quisesse ler minha alma, como se estivesse tentando lê-la, tentando e tentando até que ele me penetrou.

Não consigo expressar a explosão que é essa sensação, a sensação de ter o homem que você ama dentro de você, lhe proporcionando prazer, e você o proporcionando tal prazer de uma forma maior, com ele retorcendo a cara e gemendo como um louco.

Pode parecer indecente, mas é reconfortante, pelo menos era para mim, talvez pela sensação de segurança, paz e tranquilidade que os braços dele envoltos em mim me davam.

E o prazer seguia a cada estocada, a cada posição, a cada momento, a cada beijo, a cada passada de mãos que passavam por pontos específicos, as costas dele a essa altura já estavam arranhadas por minhas unhas.

Não sei quem gemia mais, ou quem gritava mais o nome do outro, também não sei há quanto tempo estávamos ali. Quantas horas haviam se passado? Será que já havia deixado de ser noite? Será que já era de manhã? Quantas vezes ele tinha gozado? Quantas vezes eu tinha gozado?

Não sei, tudo perdia o sentido, o tempo parava, meu cérebro parava, minha consciência ia embora, o meu coração batia forte no peito, minha respiração ficava descontrolada, eu me desmanchava nos seus braços, nos braços dele. Só nos dele.

Quando ele gozou pela última vez e eu caí por cima dele, me encaixei no seu peitoral definido, me perdi ali, repousei minha mão na sua barriga, ele estava de olhos fechados, escutava seu coração batendo forte, muito forte, sua respiração assim como a minha aos poucos normalizava.

Ele então enlaçou seus braços em mim, ele nunca fizera um gesto carinhoso depois do sexo, fiquei surpresa, olhei para ele, continuava de olhos fechados e um sorriso repousava em seu rosto, era um sorriso lindo, puro, como os que ele dava quando era criança, quando erámos amigos e ríamos de tudo.

Eu não queria que essas lembranças voltassem agora, as lembranças dessa época em que éramos felizes, mas eu o fiz sofrer, a época em que eu o desprezei na frente de todos, ri de seus sentimentos.

Eu não o mereço.

Sim, eu não o mereço, eu não mereço nenhum gesto de carinho dele, eu não mereço o seu beijo, eu não mereço seu gozo, nada!

Eu era suja, e ele não.

Percebi que ele adormeceu, parecia um anjo, aquele anjo que virou o pior dos meus demônios!

Me vesti lentamente, olhando-o. Queria aproveitar aquele último momento com ele, não queria mais sofrer desse jeito, ter duas de mim brigando, saber que ele não me ama mais, e que tudo isso não passa de um passatempo para ele, de uma vingança depois de tanto tempo.

Fui andando até a porta e antes de me virar respondi chorando:

"Porque eu te amo".

Eu sabia que ele não estava escutando, eu sabia que mesmo que estivesse ele não daria a mínima, depois de saber disso muito provavelmente não ligaria mais para mim, ele tinha ganhado seu jogo, porque foi isso, eu não passei de um jogo, de um vídeo game.

E assim eu nunca mais o vi depois que fechei aquela porta.


End file.
